Hyuuga?
by soft purple
Summary: "Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?"/"Ya, benar. Senpai menyebalkan yang sok keren itu"/"Aku adiknya"/"Apaaa?"/judul sama cerita nggak nyambung, OOC, CRACK!/ CHAP 4 IS UP! After long time ! Sorry for late / RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

halo halo halo halo halo hal- *dibekep*

eem, ini fic kedua ku yg kubuat di tengah" TO. pdhl lg TO tp malah bikin fic, aplg bsk jdwl'a IPA =='

ah.. sudahlah... langsung aja

**Happy Reading ^0^**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saia**

**Warning : gaje, abal, garing, membosankan, OOC sangat, typo, dan hal buruk lainnya**

**Chapter 1**

**Hinata's POV**

"Hinata-nee..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke bantal.

"Hinata-nee... Bangun..."

Huh, mengganggu saja. Aku kan masih mengantuk.

"Hinata-nee, bangun... Sudah pagi..."

TOK TOK TOK TOK!

"Kalau tidak bangun nanti kau terlambat nee-chan, ini kan hari pertamamu sekolah jadi jangan membuat image buruk. Bangun nee-chan..."

TOK TO TOK TOK!

"Huh, iyaaaaa... Aku bangun, kau berisik sekali Hanabi!"

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Aku melakukan ritual pagiku dengan menggerutu. Aku kan baru sampai tadi malam, jadi aku masih lelah. Tapi kenapa hari ini sudah masuk sekolah. Huh, menyebalkan. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai seragam baruku. Kemudian aku menyisir rambutku dan mengikatnya seperti ekor kuda seperti biasa.

Aku turun untuk sarapan dengan masih menggerutu tidak jelas. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ini hari pertamaku di Konoha, bukannya aku diajak keliling dulu tapi malah langsung sekolah. Memang Konoha adalah tempat kelahiranku, tapi sejak aku berusia 6 tahun aku dan semua keluargaku pindah ke Iwa untuk mencari suasana yang tenang setelah kami kehilangan anggota keluarga kami yang sangat berarti, sosok yang telah melahirkanku, Neji-nii, dan Hanabi. Kami kehilangan sosok seorang ibu, padahal saat itu Hanabi baru berusia 3 tahun. Oleh karena itu kami pindah ke Iwa dimana kakek dan nenek kami tinggal, agar mereka bisa menjaga Hanabi saat kami melakukan aktivitas kami. Karena ayah tidak mau menitipkan Hanabi pada baby sitter. Ayah bukanlah orang yang mudah mempercayakan sesuatu pada orang lain, terlebih mempercayakan anaknya kepada orang yang tak dikenal. Sekarang kami kembali lagi ke kampung halaman kami karena Hanabi sudah cukup besar dan karena perusahaan Hyuuga di Konoha tidak ada yang menangani. Tapi tentu saja aku lupa tempat-tempat di Konoha ini, memangnya setajam apa ingatan anak umur 6 tahun itu. Huh, seharusnya aku diajak berkeliling dulu biar nanti tidak tersesat, bukannya malah sekolah.

Aku sampai di ruang makan dengan muka masih cemberut. Ayah, Neji-nii, dan Hanabi sudah ada di meja makan, dengan menu sarapan masing-masing.

"Pagi Hinata-nee..." sapa Hanabi seraya tersenyum.

"Lain kali kalau membangunkanku tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." kataku dengan ketus padanya, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun." timpal Neji-nii.

"Kita kan baru sampai tadi malam aniki, jadi aku masih lelah. Seharusnya hari ini istirahat dulu, baru besok kita sekolah." gerutuku sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hanabi.

"Tidak bisa. Kiba dan Shino sudah mengurus segala keperluanmu untuk sekolah barumu, apa kau tidak merasa tidak enak pada mereka Hinata? Kasian mereka." kata Ayah.

"Huh, terserahlah." Aku tidak mau berdebat dengan ayah, itu hanya akan membuatku kehilangan 'surga'ku.

Aku mengambil piring, dan mengisinya dengan menu sarapan yang tersedia pagi ini kemudian mulai makan.

"Lagipula kenapa kau mengeluh Hinata? Neji, bahkan Hanabi saja tidak mengeluh." katanya.

"Huh, bukan begitu ayah...Badanku masih pegal-pegal. Mereka sebenarnya ingin mengeluh juga, tapi mereka tidak berani. Iya kan aniki, Hanabi?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab mereka serempak.

Hah... Mereka memang seperti itu. Sebenarnya mereka ingin mengeluh tapi mereka tidak berani pada ayah. Mereka terlalu takut kalau kena hukuman ayah yang terkenal sadis, hanya aku yang berani. Alhasil, kalau aku mengeluh tentang sesuatu yang kebetulan sama dengan yang mereka pikirkan, mereka sudah merasa terwakili. Apalagi kalau ayah sedang berbaik hati. Dasar!

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hinata menunggu Kiba dan Shino di ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga sambil memakai sepatunya. Kiba dan Shino adalah teman dekat Hinata ketika Hinata masih tinggal di Konoha dulu. Hinata tidak punya teman perempuan karena sifatnya yang tomboy dan jahil. Tapi dia tidak pernah memusingkan hal itu, karena dia punya tiga sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya, Kiba, Shino, dan Sasame. Sasame adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mau berteman dengan Hinata. Menurut kabar dari Kiba dan Shino, tiga bulan yang lalu Sasame pindah ke Kumo untuk merawat neneknya yang sedang sakit. Tapi kata mereka, Sasame akan kembali ke Konoha kalau neneknya sudah sehat.

Hinata sedang mencari lollipop di dalam tasnya saat dia mendengar klakson mobil dari depan rumah.

TIIIN TIIIIN TIIIIN! (jelek bgt ==')

Hinata masih mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, tidak mempedulikan suara klakson mobil tersebut. 'Aduuh, dimana sih... Sepertinya tadi sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas.'

TIIIIN TIIIIN TIIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIN!

"Astaga! Iya iyaaaa sebentar..." teriak Hinata.

'Aduh, dimana sih lolipop itu, aku yakin sudah memasukkannya, tapi kok tida ada...'

TIIIIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

"Hinata... Temanmu sudah menunggumu! Kamu sedang apa?" tegur Hiashi yang juga mau berangkat kerja.

"Aduuuh, sebentar ayah... Aku sedang mencari lolipopku, padahal tadi sudah kumasukkan. Lagipula kenapa mereka tidak masuk dulu saja sih..." jawab Hinata yang masih konsentrasi mencari lolipopnya.

"Seben-" belum sempat Hiashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah memotong dengan teriakan girangnya.

"Ah... Ini dia ketemu! Aku berangkat dulu ayah..." serunya seraya berlari keluar.

'Dasar, anak itu kapan akan menjadi seorang Hyuuga normal' keluhnya dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, Hinata..." kata Kiba ketika Hinata sudah duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"Aku mencari lolipopku dulu. Lagipula kenapa kalian tidak masuk dulu, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Ya, sudah 10 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih sering berkomunikasi melalui email, jadi walaupun sudah 10 tahun lamanya tidak ketemu, persahabatan mereka tidak merenggang.

"Kita sudah hampir terlambat." kata Shino.

"Terserahlah. Jadi apa aku akan sekelas dengan kalian?" tanya Hinata seraya membuka lolipopnya.

"Sayangnya tidak." kata Kiba santai.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku kira kalian sudah menyiapkannya sedemikian rupa agar aku bisa satu kelas dengan kalian." katanya sambil memasukkan lolipop ke mulutnya.

"Kami sudah memintanya kepada kepala yayasan, tapi dia bilang kelas kami sudah penuh. Dan memang sudah tidak ada bangku kosong di kelas kami."

"Kan bangkunya bisa ditambah lagi." katanya keras kepala.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Hinata. Sudah ketentuan kalau satu kelas terdiri dari 30 siswa, dan kelas kami sudah 30 siswa pas." Kata Shino menjelaskan.

"Kebetulan kelas disebelah kami masih kurang 2 orang. Tadinya sih, hanya satu orang tapi karena Sasame pindah ke Kumo jadi kurang 2 orang." timpal Kiba.

"Jadi aku akan satu kelas dengan Sasame?"

"Ya. Lagipula kelas kita dekat kok..." kata Kiba santai.

"Heh, sepertinya kau senang sekali tidak sekelas denganku, Kiba..."

"Itu karena tidak akan ada yang merepotkan kami."

"Haa, kau dengar... Bahkan Shino pun merasa senang."

"Huh, inikah yang namanya sahabat?" cibir Hinata.

Kiba malah tertawa mendengar cibiran Hinata sedangkan Shino hanya tersenyum tipis. Hinata yang tadinya pura-pura cemberut kini ikut tertawa. Memang begitulah mereka, walaupun diluarnya terlihat tidak akur tapi sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi. Haah, andai Sasame ada disini, pikr mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**yaak, cukup sampai disini dulu... bagaimana menurut reader sekalian? pasti membosankan yaaa**

**dan maaf di fic ini, Hinata sangat OOC**

**terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic abal saia...**

**Review, please? O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Yah, akhirnya saya update juga chapter 2 dari fic gaje ini. Sebenarnya saya buat fic ini cuma buat iseng aja *plak, buat refreshing karena waktu itu lagi stres TO, tapi ternyata ada juga yang mereview fic ini. Jadilah saya buat chapter 2-nya, karena kebetulan saya juga lagi dapet ide. Jujur, saya belum tahu fic ini mau di bawa kemana (armada) nantinya, tapi kalau saya ada inspirasi untuk fic ini pasti saya lanjutkan.

Okelah, dari pada saya banyak omong, kalau begitu langsung saja...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Warning : Hinata OOC, CRACK, abal, gaje, typo(s), garing, dan segala hal buruk lainnya~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto tidak akan pernah menjadi milik saya!**

**Bagi yang tidak suka ke-OOC-an segera tinggalkan fic ini, anda sudah diperingatkan!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Nah, ini adalah gedung olahraga. Tapi biasanya Gai-sensei lebih memilih olahraga di luar..."

Bla bla bla bla bla. Hinata tampak bosan mendengarkan penjelasan Kiba tentang sekolah barunya ini. Dia sudah menghadap kepala yayasan tadi dan setelah itu kepala yayasan menyuruh Shino dan Kiba untuk memberikan tour kepada Hinata agar Hinata lebih mengenal sekolah barunya.

'Agar tidak tersesat nantinya', itulah alasan Minato –kepala yayasan saat Hinata menolak untuk mendapatkan tour dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia masih sangat lelah jadi dia ingin segera istirahat. Dan kini dia sudah berkeliling gedung Konoha Gakuen selama setengah jam lebih. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing, kakinya pegal, cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berontak, dan yang paling parah –menurutnya lollipopnya sudah habis dari tadi. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin tidak semangat.

"...asrama ini diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak yang tinggal diluar kota, tapi kau juga bisa-"

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Kiba? Daritadi kau ngomong terus."

"Heeii, aku melakukan ini kan demi kau!" salak (emang anjing, *author ditendang kiba) Kiba. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya menyipit menatap Hinata tajam. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak mendengarkanku, yaa?" desisnya.

"Hah, kalaupun aku mendengarkanmu sama saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelasmu itu kalau cacing-cacing diperutku menyanyi terus," jawab Hinata dengan santai.

"Kau ini, aku sudah merelakan tidak ikut pelajaran dari Haku-sensei yang cantik-"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi 'Kiba Si Anak Rajin'?

"Heeii..."

"Lagipula kau pasti juga lapar kan," sela Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar Kiba yang dari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas. "Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin saja, bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Kiba dengan memasang senyum yang dimanis-maniskan.

Baru saja Kiba mau menolak ajakan Hinata, Hinata sudah menariknya, ralat mungkin lebih tepat menyeretnya.

"Kantinnya sebelah mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memperhatikanku yaa... aku sudah mengahabiskan seluruh isi perutku hanya untuk-"

"Kalau begitu dimana kantinnya? Segera kita isi perutmu itu. Aku yang bayar. Dimana kantinnya?" lagi-lagi Hinata menyela perkataan Kiba.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela Kiba menunjukkan arah kantin pada Hinata. Hinata sedikit heran dengan sikap Kiba. Rajin dan patuh bukanlah sifat Kiba. Setahu Hinata dua sifat itu sangatlah jauh dengan seorang Inuzuka Kiba. Tapi hari ini saat Hinata mengajak Kiba untuk malas-malasan, Kiba malah terlihat tidak rela. Apa waktu sepuluh tahun mampu membuat Kiba berubah, pikirnya. Lima puluh tahun pun rasanya tidak cukup jika menilik kepribadian Kiba selama Hinata di Konoha.

"Hei Kiba, kau salah makan yaa pagi ini?"

"Hm?" Kiba mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya kau rajin begitu..."

"Hei, kau kan sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu denganku Hinata! Jadi kau mana tahu kalau aku sudah berubah."

"Yaah, kalau menilik dari email-email yang kau kirimkan padaku, sepertinya kau tidak berubah."

"Hhh, aku hanya tidak ingin bolos dijam pertama. Lagipula ini kan masih pagi..."

"Kalau kau mau tahu, daritadi kau sudah bolos."

"Hei, tadi kan perintah dari Minato-sama jadi bukan bolos namanya..."

"Terserahlah. Aku lapar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah dari kantin Hinata dan Kiba segera menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Hinata diizinkan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dikelas barunya ini Hinata duduk sendiri, karena semua siswa sudah punya teman duduk masing-masing.

Karena dia sudah berniat untuk tidak memperhatikan pelajaran apapun yang diajarkan hari ini dan entah keberuntungan darimana kelasnya hari ini ada ulangan, berhubung Hinata adalah murid baru jadi Hinata diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti ulangan. Maka setelah duduk dia segera mengeluarkan komik yang belum selesai dibacanya.

Kalau Hiashi-sama mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya sekarang –lebih memilih membaca komik daripada mengikuti ulangan, pasti sekarang Hinata sudah mendapat ceramah panjang dari Tuan Besar Hyuuga.

Tepat ketika waktu ulangan selesai lonceng tanda istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa menghela nafas berat, setelah Orochimaru-sensei keluar kelas. Sementara para siswa masih sibuk membicarakan tentang ulangan yang sangat mengerikan tadi, Hinata segera keluar kelas untuk mencari kedua sahabatnya.

Hinata melihat ke kelas kedua sahabatnya, namun dia tidak menemukan kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Dia kemudian bertanya kepada seorang siswi yang baru saja keluar kelas, dimana Shino dan Kiba biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata segera mencari kedua sahabatnya di gedung olahraga. Menurut siswi yang ditanyainya tadi, Kiba dan Shino biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan bermain basket bersama teman-teman klubnya. Hinata tidak menyangka kalau Shino juga tertarik dengan olahraga basket. Kalau Kiba sih, Hinata tidak heran.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi ketika baru sampai di depan tangga, dia berbalik lagi mencari siswi yang ditanyai tadi untuk bertanya lagi dimana gedung olahraga. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih –lagi dan minta maaf pada siswi tersebut dia segera berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan siswi tersebut.

'Bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku tadi memperhatikan penjelasan Kiba! Sekarang aku jadi harus menahan malu begini! Hh, benar-benar tidak Hyuuga!" rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata, sadar atau tidak sifatmu itu sudah sangat tidak Hyuuga sejak dulu. (a/n : chapter lalu maksudnya ^^)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sampai di gedung olahraga dengan terengah-engah. Dia kemudian menyapukan pandanganya keseluruh gedung. 'Ah, itu dia mereka!' Dia segera menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Kiba sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa terengah-engah begitu?" tanya Kiba saat Hinata sudah sampai ditempatnya.

"Apa yang mengejarmu?" tanya Shino datar.

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya. "Hah... t-tidak ada. A-aku hhanya sedang menahan malu, hh..." jawabnya dengan nafas putus-putus.

Shino dan Kiba mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata menjelaskan hal memalukan tadi.

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang tidak mendengarkanku," dengus Kiba.

"Ooh, maafkan aku Inuzuka-sama. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Hinata dengan ekspresi minta maaf yang berlebihan.

"Ini teman kalian?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam klimis seperti mangkok dengan alis tebal.

"Ini?" Hinata tampak tidak suka dengan kata 'ini' yang digunakan si alis tebal untuk menanyakannya. "Aku bukan benda," katanya ketus.

"Eeerr..." Kiba tampak sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang berambut klimis itu.

Hinata yang menyadari sikap Kiba meyipitkan matanya menatap tajam Kiba. "Kau tidak mau mengakuiku, eh?" tanyanya pada Kiba dengan nada berbahaya.

"_Mengakui_?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang hampir mirip Kiba.

"Ya. Dia sahabat kami," akhirnya Shino memutuskan untuk angkat bicara sebelum Hinata benar-benar marah dan kedua temannya salah paham dengan kata 'mengakui' yang digunakan Hinata tadi.

"Ooh, kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya bersama kalian?" tanya si alis tebal.

"Itu karena dia baru saja pulang setelah lama tinggal di Iwa," jelas Kiba.

"Halo, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba dengan cerianya.

"Ehh? Ng, aku Rock Lee. Cukup panggil Lee saja. Salam kenal!" kata Rock Lee dengan senyum pepsodentnya.

"Aku Nawaki Senju," kata pemuda berambut coklat jabrik.

"Oh, hai Lee, Nawaki..." sapa Hinata ulang dengan memasang senyum manis andalannya.

"Sudah selesai acara perkenalannya?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu yaa, Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan sura genit dibuat-buat.

"Iieh, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mau bilang sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas. Jangan sampai kita terlambat. Apalagi setelah ini kita Ibiki-sensei," kata Kiba kepada tiga temannya.

"Jadi kalian sekelas?"

"Ya," jawab Shino.

"Yaaa, kau benar Kiba. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Di sekolah ini terlalu banyak guru killer," timpal Lee.

"Ayo Hinata," ajak Nawaki pada Hinata.

"Iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan malam selesai, Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia sudah menduga pasti ayahnya akan menanyakan hari pertamanya di sekolah. Hinata hanya menceritakan apa adanya saja, walau ada beberapa hal yan tidak dia ceritakan. Walau ayahnya selalu tau kalau anak-anaknya ada yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hinata tidak terlalu khawatir akan hal itu karena dia sudah terbiasa –menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ayahnya tercinta, meskipun pada akhirnya dia akan mengatakan pada ayahnya juga. Itulah untungnya jadi seorang Hyuuga, mampu meminimalkan emosi –walaupun sebenarnya Hinata tidak termasuk dalam hal itu.

Hinata sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca novel, saat Neji masuk ke kamarnya. Neji kemudian duduk di kursi meja belajar Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat yang dilakukannya hanya mengamati kamar Hinata, sedangkan Hinata tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Neji karena sedang asyik membaca novel.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu?" tanya Neji datar.

"Hm?" gumam Hinata tak jelas.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengarnya imouto," kata Neji dingin.

"Oh, aku belum memberi tahumu ya aniki?" tanya Hinata yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Neji hanya memandang adiknya tidak mengerti. Hinata yang tahu kalau kakaknya itu tidak mengetahui maksudnya, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Neji lalu tersenyum manis.

"Sasame pindah ke Kumo. Neneknya sakit, dia sudah tiga bulan disana. Tenang saja, setelah keadaan neneknya membaik dia akan kembali ke Konoha lagi."

"Apa maksdumu?" tanya Neji dingin. "Kau tau bukan itu jawaban atas pertanyaanku."

"Hah, tapi 'itu' maksudmu. Iya, kan?" kata Hinata dengan menekankan kata _itu_.

Neji memutar bola matanya menanggapi imoutonya yang satu ini. Terkadang memang butuh tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi dalam menghadapi Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, imouto," katanya dingin.

"Bukankah itu yang kau tanyakan, aniki? Kabar Sasame, hm?" goda Hinata.

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan."

"Yayaya, terserahlah. Aku tau apa yang ingin kau tanyakan nii-chan. Pertama, bagaimana sekolahku, lalu kabar sahabat-sahabatku, dan itu intinya kabar Sasame," goda Hinata dengan wajah menyebalkan kemudian menyeringai kecil.

"Tch," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Dia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu kamar Hinata hendak keluar.

"Oh, ayolah nii-chan... jangan marah, aku hanya ingin memberikan informasi yang kau butuhkan."

Neji tidak menghiraukan Hinata, dia sudah memegang kenop pintu Hinata.

"Aniki, kau sam-"

"Aku tidak marah. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Sekarang aku bisa tenang," katanya seraya tersenyum tipis ke arah imouto-nya yang terlihat cengo.

Hinata masih cengo setelah Neji menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak menduga kalau anikinya itu akan berkata begitu. Tidak biasanya Neji blakblakan seperti itu.

Hinata tahu kalau anikinya itu tertarik dengan sahabatnya –Sasame. Neji mulai tertarik pada Sasame saat Sasame mengirimkan fotonya bersama Shino dan Kiba pada waktu pertama kali masuk Konoha Gakuen melalui e-mail.

Saat itu Neji tanpa sengaja melihat laptop Hinata yang wallpapernya foto mereka –Sasame, Kiba, dan Shino. Dan saat itu juga Hinata memergoki Neji dengan wajah bersemu merah yang belum pernah dia lihat. Setahu Hinata, Neji dengan wajah bersemu merah begitu ketika dia sedang demam.

Nah, saat itulah Hinata menyimpulkan kalau kakaknya itu menyukai sahabatnya. Dan ternyata kesimpulannya tidak salah. Malah terkadang dia berfikir kalau anikinya itu sudah lama tertarik pada Sasame, sejak mereka kecil mungkin? Karena dulu Neji juga terlihat perhatian pada Sasame. Kalau memikirkan hal itu Hinata sering tersenyum sendiri, seperti saat ini senyum merekah dibibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau ya Kiba? Ya ya ya?"

Saat ini sedang istirahat pertama. Hinata, Shino dan Kiba baru saja dari kantin, sekarang mereka ingin pergi ke taman sekolah. Dan saat ini Hinata sedang membujuk Kiba dan Shino untuk menemaninya keliling Konoha minggu ini.

Sudah lima hari Hinata di Konoha, dan dia belum berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat kota kelahirannya itu. Menurutnya itu sangat salah, seharusnya dia berkeliling dulu baru sekolah, sampai sekarang dia masih jengkel dengan gagasan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya sekolah dihari pertama dia sampai di Konoha.

Seperti yang Hinata duga, kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mau menemaninya. Mereka pasti takut dimarahi ayah, pikirnya.

"Bagaiman Shino? Kau mau kan?"

Shino hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi Hinata. Dia berjalan dengan tenangnya seolah Hinata tidak bertanya padanya, dan itu membuat Hinata jengkel.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hinata ketus pada Kiba.

"Senin besok ada banyak ulangan, jadi kami tidak bisa," kata Kiba.

"Kiba benar. Hampir semua mata pelajaran ada ulangan," sahut Shino.

"Huh, bilang saja kalian takut pada ayah."

Shino dan Kiba tidak menanggapi perkataan Hinata yang barusan. Memang benar, mereka takut pada Hiashi-sama yang super keras itu. Mereka tidak habis pikir, dengan ayah seperti itu Hinata masih bisa menjadi anak yang susah diatur begini.

"Aku berjanji ayah tidak akan marah pada kalian," kata Hinata sambil berjalan mundur menghadap dua sahabatnya. "Mau ya? Ya? Ya?" mohonnya dengan kedua tangan memegang kaleng soft drinknya.

Lagi-lagi kedua sahabatnya itu tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Kiba pura-pura sibuk dengan hp-nya, sedangkan Shino masih berjalan dengan gaya cool-nya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya.

Hinata yang sudah benar-benar jengkel dengan sifat kedua temannya itu, segera merebut hp Kiba.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau? Kembalikan!" seru Kiba.

"Tidak akan kukembalikan, kalau kalian tidak mau menemaniku," kata Hinata dingin. Shino dan Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicara Hinata yang dingin.

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan begitu, Hinata," Shino akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu coba ambil sendiri," kata Hinata dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia segera berbalik dan sedikit berlari. "Ayo coba ambil, Kiba! Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya kalau kalian tidak mau menemaniku!" katanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kedua sahabatnya.

Karena tadi tidak melihat jalan di depannya, saat Hinata baru saja menolehkan pandangannya kedepan, dia sudah menabrak seseorang. Dan naasnya, minuman kaleng yang di bawanya tumpah ke seragam orang yang di tabraknya tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onyx menatap tajam Hinata. Untuk sepersekian detik Hinata belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia hanyan mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau..." geram pemuda itu.

"Kyaa, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ada disamping pemuda tersebut.

"E-eh, maaf... aku tidak sengaja," kata Hinata meminta maaaf setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Mati aku. Seharusnya kita turuti saja permintaannya tadi," bisik Kiba pada Shino dengan keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Hn." Shino mengahmpiri Hinata yang sedang berusaha minta maaf pada pemuda yang ditabraknya.

"Senpai..." panggil Shino pada pemuda yang ditabrak Hinata.

Mata onyx yang tadi menatap tajam Hinata, kini beralih menata Shino dengan pandangan dingin yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap siswi di Konoha Gakuen.

Siapakah pemuda itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Yak, saya rasa reader sekalian sudah bisa menebak siapa pemuda tersebut ^^

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter kemarin ^^ :**

**Merai Alixya Kudo** : hm, Sasame itu gadis (*plak) dari klan Fuma, dia muncul waktu eps naruto, sakura dan jiraiya mencari sasuke sampai ke tempat orochimaru. dan kebetulan sasame juga ingin membawa pulang kakanya yang juga disana, apakah anda sudah ingat? O.o , saya sasame karena menurut saya dia sangat manis (g ad yg nanya) tapi sayang dia cuma muncul sebentar ==' , btw **terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^**

**uchihyuu nagisa** : yaah, sebenarnya saya sudah sering mengimajinasikan hinata yang tomboy, dan karena tampaknya tidak ada fic yang menampilkannnya, maka saya coba buat sendiri deh, walaupun hasilnya hancur == , **terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^**

**Shaniechan** : hehe, iyaa... mungkin chap depan muncul ato mungkin chap ini ? *smirk , **terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^**

**Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader sekalian ^~^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading , Review please? O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo halo, apa ada yang menanti-nantikan lanjutan dari fic ini? Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter 3 , yey prok prok prok *apaandeh* akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Maaf, bukan maksud saya menelantarkan fic saya yang ini tapi memang fic ini cari ide-nya susah banget daah . . Jadi, maafkan author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini, reader sekalian . . . *sembahsujud*

Okeee, ini dia chappie 3 nya . . .

**Monggo , silakan menikmati . . . ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto selalu**

**Warning : OOC parah, misstypo, bahasa belepotan, CRACK, dan sederet kesalahan lainnya!**

**Bagi anda yang tidak suka ke-OOC-an, saya sarankan segera tinggalkan fic ini!**

**Anda sudah diperingatkan!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Mati aku. Seharusnya kita turuti saja permintaannya tadi," bisik Kiba pada Shino dengan keringat dingin di dahinya._

"_Hn." Shino mengahmpiri Hinata yang sedang berusaha minta maaf pada pemuda yang ditabraknya._

"_Senpai..." panggil Shino pada pemuda yang ditabrak Hinata._

_Mata onyx yang tadi menatap tajam Hinata, kini beralih menata Shino dengan pandangan dingin yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap siswi di Konoha Gakuen._

**^::^**

Shino yang mendapat pandangan dingin dari senpai yang ada di depannya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Pandangannya tetap datar. Kiba yang ada disampingnya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin berhadapan dengan senpai yang ditabrak Hinata tadi. Sedangkan Hinata? Tentu saja dia hanya memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa seakan tidak pernah mengotori seragam orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Maafkan teman saya." Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat hanya saling memandang (bahkan author sampai takut kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta *author ditendang Shino*) Shino mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Maaf? Dia sudah membasahi seragam siswa yang sangat berpengaruh di sekolah," seru gadis berambut pirang.

"Hei, Hinata kan tidak sengaja!" Kiba yang tidak tahan dengan seruan histeris―yang menurutnya berlebihan―gadis rambut pirang, ikut menyahut.

"Tidak sengaja?" seru sang gadis―lagi―.

"Sudahlah Shion, lagipula Teme yang seragamnya basah saja diam saja... kenapa jadi kau yang histeris, sih?" Kali ini pemuda dengan rambut seperti duren yang berbicara.

"Benar, lagipula orang yeng bersangkutan saja tidak mempermasalahkannya," sahut Kiba. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit ragu dengan yang dikatakannya barusan, karena pandangan dingin yang tadi diarahkan pada Shino kini beralih ke Hinata.

"Kau murid baru?" tanya sang _korban kecelakaan_ dengan nada monoton.

Hinata yang tadi sedang asyik memperhatikan pertengkaran Kiba dengan gadis pirang, sedikit kaget ketika orang yang ditabraknya bertanya padanya.

"Eh? Iya," jawab Hinata. "Maafkan aku, aku tadi tidak sengaja," tambahnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Bicaralah sedikit sopan pada senpai-mu, anak baru!" sembur gadis pirang yang ternyata bernama Shion.

"Hm? Kalain senpai kami? Kalian terlihat seumuran dengan― Aduh, apa-apaan kau Kiba?" Hinata seketika menjerit kesakitan karena cubitan Kiba di pinggangnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan teman kami, senpai..." kata Shino sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Pemuda yang mendapat permintaan maaf dan bungkukan dari Shino tidak mengacuhkan Shino, dia justru berkata pada Hinata dengan nada dinginnya, "Sore ini setelah pulang sekolah, kamar asrama nomor 001." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia melenggang pergi dengan elegannya diikuti dua temannya.

Ketiga orang yang masih berdiri di situ hanya bisa melongo, ralat mungkin hanya dua orang karena Shino masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

**^::^**

"Apa-apaan itu?" seru Hinata.

Istirahat kedua, ketiga sahabat itu pergi ke atap sekolah. Hinata masih uring-uringan dengan sikap senpai yang ditabraknya tadi saat istirahat pertama. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya sudah hampir bosan mendengar gerutuan-gerutuan Hinata.

"Lagipula, kau sendiri tidak hati-hati." Kiba akhirnya menanggapi gerutuan sang sahabat.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula apa maksudnya _'Sore ini setelah pulang sekolah, kamar asrama nomor 001'_. Bukannya menanggapi permintaan maafku malah berkata seperti itu," gerutu Hinata.

"Itu artinya kau harus datang ke asramanya," sahut Shino.

"Untuk apa? Aku kan tidak kenal dia..."

"Mencuci baju," ujar Shino santai.

"Hah?" Hinata tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Shino barusan.

"Kau disuruh datang ke asramanya untuk mencuci seragam yang kau kotori tadi." Shino menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Apa? Tadi dia tidak berkata seperti itu..."

"Yaah, memang begitulah Sasuke-senpai. Terkadang kata-katanya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Padahal yang kudengar dari cewek-cewek di sini dia itu paling tidak suka berbelit-belit," timpal Kiba.

"Huh? Memangnya siapa sih dia?"

"Kau tidak tau siapa dia?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Kalau kau lupa, aku ini baru lima hari disini," kata Hinata ketus.

"Oh ya, kau benar..." kata Kiba dengan wajah polos.

"Jadi siapa _Sasuke-senpai_ itu?" tanya Hinata geram dengan menekankan nama Sasuke.

"Dia adalah anak kepala yayasan Konoha Gakuen," jawab Shino.

"Anak Minato-sama? Dia tidak mirip dengan Minato-sensei."

"Bukan Minati-sama, tapi kepala yayasan yang lain," sahut Kiba.

"Memangnya disini ada berapa kepala yayasan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tiga," jawab Shino.

"Tiga?"

"Yuph, dan Sasuke-senpai itu adalah anak dari kepalanya kepala yayasan," timpal Kiba.

"Kepalanya kepala yayasan bagaimana maksudmu, Kiba?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kiba yang berputar-putar.

"Maksud Kiba, Sasuke-senpai itu anak dari kepala yayasan tertinggi di Konoha Gakuen," jelas Shino.

"Yah, begitulah maksudku. Jadi Konoha Gakuen ini memiliki tiga kepala yayasan yang sekaligus pendiri sekolah ini. Mereka adalah Uchiha Fugaku, Namikaze Minato, dan Senju Tsunade," jelas Kiba.

"Mereka memiliki perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Konoha ini. Uchiha memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan dan apartemen, Namikaze bergerak dibidang kuliner, sedangkan Senju memiliki rumah sakit-rumah sakit besar," sambung Shino.

"Ck, kaum-kaum borju," komentar Hinata.

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga dari kaum borju? Aku yakin pasti Hiashi-sama tidak mau kalah dengan mereka, pasti dia akan membuat Hyuuga sejajar dengan mereka atau bahkan diatas mereka," kata Kiba.

"Huh, tampaknya kau hafal luar dalam sifat Ayah, Kiba... Hm, jadi Sasuke-senpai itu anak dari Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Hn. Dan temannya yang berambut duren tadi adalah anak dari Minato-sama," jawab Shino.

"Lalu cewek pirang tadi?"

"Dia Shion, pacar Sasuke-senpai." Kali ini Kiba yang menjawab dengan sedikit ketus membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya heran.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kelihatannya kau tidak suka kalau mereka pacaran."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku biasa saja." Kiba mencoba menjawabnya dengan biasa tapi justru terdengar semakin ketus.

"Dia anak dari Tsunade-sama?"

"Bukan. Anak Tsunade-sama itu Sakura-senpai," jawab Kiba.

Hinata hanya ber-oh aja kali ini. Lalu mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Shino mengajak mereka untuk kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kau datang saja ke asrama Sasuke-senpai kalau tidak mau kena masalah," kata Kiba menyarankan saat berjalan menuju kelas.

"Heh, aku tidak mau. Lagipula tadi dia tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Terserah kau lah." Kiba sudah menyerah sebelum perdebatan dimulai, karena dia tahu kalau berdebat dengan Hinata itu sama lamanya dengan menghitung gula satu kilo, yang artinya akan sangat lama.

**^::^**

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shion berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengganti seragam Sasuke yang basah. Di ruang kesehatan memang disediakan seragam ganti bagi siswa yang seragamnya kotor dan tidak membawa seragam ganti.

Sasuke menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan langsung disambut sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke membuka blazernya kemudian diikuti kemeja putihnya. Tentu saja, Sakura yang belum mengerti apa-apa menatap Sasuke dengan panik.

"Hei, hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sasuke?" seru Sakura berusaha menghentikan Sasuke.

"Kukira bisa kau lihat, Sakura," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Huh, apa maksudmu tiba-tiba melucuti pakaian begitu?" seru Sakura sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke tadi.

"Kau juga Teme, lagipula kenapa dilepas disini? Di kamar mandi kan bisa, kau menodai mata Sakura-chan, sekarang mata Sakura-chan sudah tidak suci lagi..." sahut Naruto dengan nada dramatis yang berlebihan.

Naruto merasa tidak terima Sakura yang notabene adalah kekasihnya melihat dada Sasuke tanpa penghalang apapun. Baginya itu sama saja mata Sakura sudah tidak perawan lagi karena disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu.

Ketiga orang yang ada disana hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Apapun yang menyangkut tentang Sakura pasti menimbulkan reaksi berlebihan dari Naruto, mereka sudah hafal itu. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, setelah reaksi berlebihan itu, Naruto akan mendapatkan bonus dari sang kekasih―Sakura.

BLETAAKK!

Jitakan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala Naruto. Setelah memberikan bonus, Sakura akan tersenyum puas sedangkan Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut pada calon suamimu ini, Sakura-chan?" keluh Naruto dengan memasang wajah paling menyedihkan―bagi Sasuke.

TAAKKKK!

Jitakan lain kembali mendarat dikepala Naruto. "Jaga bicaramu, Baka!" seru Sakura. Meski begitu dia tidak bisa menghalangi rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Lho, bukannya benar aku calon suamimu?" kali ini ekspresi polos yang tergambar pada wajah Naruto.

"Diam! Sekolah saja belum kelar kau sudah mikir sejauh itu." Wajah Sakura sudah seperti cabai yang sudah matang.

"Sudah sudah, kalian berdua..." Shion berusaha melerai sepasang kekasih berisik itu. "Apa disini masih ada seragam bersih, Sakura? Seragam Sasuke-kun basah terkena soft drink."

"Hm, sebentar..." Sakura kemudian pergi ke ruangan lain yang digunakan untuk menyimpan persediaan obat-obatan. Dia kembali dengan membawa kemeja beserta blazer yang masih bersih. "Memangnya kenapa bisa ketumpahan soft drink?" tanya Sakura sambil memberikan seragam baru pada Sasuke.

"Tadi ada seorang kohai yang tidak sengaja menabrak Teme," jawab Naruto.

"Cewek?"

"Ya."

"Kau bisa melarikan diri tanpa kehilangan satu kancing pun?" Sakura memberikan pandangan mengejek pada sahabatnya yang selalu menjadi idola sekolah.

Dengan wajah yang rupawan, tubuh atletis, sikap cool-nya, otak cemerlang ditambah dengan keluarga terpandang, tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang tahan dengan pesona sang Uchiha Muda tersebut. Jadi tak jarang ketika dikerubuti oleh penggemar-penggemarnya, penampilan Sasuke menjadi berantakan bahkan terkadang kehilangan kancing seragamnya. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang kejadian seperti itu sudah jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah terjadi. Meskipun begitu, Sakura masih sering mengejek Sasuke.

"Dia murid baru," kata Shion sedikit jengkel mengingat kelakuan Hinata tadi.

"Oh, pasti murid baru yang diceritakan Minato-sama," ujar Sakura mengingat Minato pernah bercerita padanya tentang seorang murid pindahan.

"Ayah cerita padamu? Tapi kenapa dia tidak cerita padaku?" protes Naruto.

"Mana kutahu," jawab Sakura cuek. Kemudian dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk segera mengganti seragamnya. "Lalu apa yang murid itu inginkan? Dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk menebus kesalahannya?" Sakura bertanya pada Shion dan Naruto.

"Melakukan apa saja? Minta maaf saja tidak." Shion menjawab ketus.

"Tidak minta maaf?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Dia minta maaf, tapi tidak ada penyesalan dalam nadanya bahkan dari wajahnya dia terkesan terpaksa." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Dia tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke-kun," tambah Shion.

"Benarkah?" Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang mengacuhkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pikir Sakura. "Kalau begitu, itu gadis yang langka..." gumam Sakura.

"Sudah selesai bergosipnya? Ayo kembali ke kelas." Sasuke yang sudah selesai mengganti seragamnya menyela obrolan mereka.

**^::^**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini berbunyi. Desahan nafas lega keluar dari para siswa di kelas Hinata. Lagi-lagi Orochimaru-sensei mengadakan ulangan mendadak. Dan kali ini Hinata tidak diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti ulangan.

Hinata sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal itu karena belajarnya tadi malam tidak sia-sia. Meskipun Hinata tidak seperti Hyuuga pada umumnya―Hyuuga yang berperawakan tenang bahkan dingin―tapi dia termasuk orang yang rajin. Yah, kalau dia tidak bisa membuat ayahnya bangga dengan sifatnya―yang sama sekali tidak Hyuuga―setidaknya dia bisa membuat bangga ayahnya dengan prestasinya.

Orochimaru-sensei memberikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan pertemuan berikutnya yang―tentu saja―diikuti keluhan dari para siswa. Setelah sensei yang menyeramkan itu meninggalkan kelas, berbagai celotehan langsung memenuhi kelas.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sampai sekarang dia belum mendapat teman di kelasnya. Dia hanya dekat dengan beberapa siswa laki-laki. 'Tampaknya akan sama seperti yang lalu,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah merasa semua barangnya sudah masuk ke dalam tas, Hinata melesat meninggalkan kelas tanpa berkata apapun. Dia segera menuju tangga tempat dia biasa menunggu Kiba dan Shino. Sesampainya di tangga, ternyata Kiba dan Shino sudah ada disana.

"Lama sekali," sambut Kiba.

"Aku tadi ada ulangan. Ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar." Hinata berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan datang ke apartemen Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Shino.

"Tidak. Lagipula buat apa kesana," jawab Hinata santai.

"Kau tidak takut?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Takut apa? Salah sendiri dia tidak bicara dengan jelas," gerutu Hinata. Kemudian dia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum jahil siap menggoda Kiba. Dan,

"Oh, Kiba-kun... aku sangat tersanjung dengan perhatianmu padaku, tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, aku akan baik-baik saja." Disertai senyum manis yang dibuat-buat, Hinata mengeluarkan godaannya.

"Iih, berhenti bicara padaku dengan nada seperti itu, Hinata! Itu benar-benar menjijikkan," seru Kiba.

Dan perjalanan pulang kali ini dipenuhi dengan Hinata yang menggoda Kiba dan seruan-seruan jijik Kiba.

**^::^**

Disalah satu kamar asrama Konoha Gakuen tepatnya kamar nomor 001 yang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda tampan nan rupawan yang menjadi idola di sekolah itu. Kini pemuda itu duduk di ruang tengah tampak sedang menunggu seseorang dengan ponsel ditangannya.

Apa ada yang heran kenapa kamar asrama bisa memiliki ruang tengah? Itu karena empat kamar asrama―001, 002, 003, 004―adalah kamar asrama VVIP. Tidak hanya ruang tengah, tapi juga ada dapur dan kamar mandinya. Kamar itu diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak pendiri Konoha Gakuen ini.

Tapi tidak hanya kamar VVIP, disini juga ada kamar VIP bagi siswa yang berprestasi. Disini disediakan tiga puluh kamar VIP bagi siswa yang memiliki prestasi bagus. Dan siswa itu akan dibebaskan biaya sewa kamar. Baiklah, kita kembali pada pemuda penghuni kamar 001.

Sasuke―pemuda itu―tampak sangat kesal. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu gadis aneh yang menabraknya tadi pagi, tapi gadis itu tidak datang-datang. Sasuke bermaksud menyuruh gadis itu mencuci seragamnya yang―gara-gara dia―basah terkena soft drink.

Pukul 04.20 p.m. 'Percuma dia tidak akan datang.' Mana ada gadis yang datang terlambat jika diundang ke asrama seorang idola, yah meskipun hanya untuk mencuci seragam saja. Tapi gadis manapun pasti mau kalau itu seragam seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke jadi teringat percakapan teman-temannya saat di ruang kesehatan tadi.

"_Melakukan apa saja? Minta maaf saja tidak."_

"_Tidak minta maaf?"_

"_Dia minta maaf, tapi tidak ada penyesalan dalam nadanya bahkan dari wajahnya dia terkesan terpaksa."_

"_Dia tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke-kun."_

"_Kalau begitu, itu gadis yang langka..."_

Sakura benar, murid baru itu gadis yang langka. Banyak gadis yang baru bertemu dengan Sasuke atau hanya melihatnya sekilas saja, meskipun baru sekali pasti gadis-gadis itu langsung terpesona padanya. Meskipun tidak terpesona setidaknya ada rona merah yang mewarnai pipi gadis-gadis itu. Bahkan sahabat merah mudanya―Sakura―yang kini menjadi kekasih sahabat durennya―Naruto—, dulu pernah tergila-gila padanya sampai akhirnya Sakura mencoba untuk menerima perasaan Naruto.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis yang menabraknya tadi pagi, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah tertarik. Oh, jangankan tertarik, minta maaf padanya saja terlihat tidak rela. Sasuke baru bertemu gadis yang seperti itu. Tapi justru itu, dia mengundangnya ke asramanya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya tadi pagi. Dan seperti dugaannya, gadis itu tidak datang.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah menduga gadis itu tidak akan datang, tapi tetap saja dia jengkel dengan kenyataan gadis itu benar-benar tidak datang.

'_Tapi kenapa dia harus peduli?' _

Itulah yang sejak tadi ada dipikirannya. Biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan gadis—kecuali sahabat dan kekasihnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia merasa... jengkel? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri bingung kenapa dia merasa seperti itu.

"Tch, merepotkan."

**^::^**

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kantin masih dipenuhi siswa-siswa yang kelaparan. Bahkan ada beberapa kelas yang belum keluar.

Terihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung yang dikuncir pony tail sedang menyantap makanannya. Mata bulannya menelusuri setiap kantin mencari sosok kedua sahabatnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya Hinata kali ini makan sendiri. Karena Kiba dan Shino belum keluar kelas. Pasti hari jadwalnya Anko-sensei, pikir Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kiba dan Shino serta teman-temannya—Nawaki dan Lee—datang dan segera menghampiri Hinata. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak hanya berempat. Ada seorang pemuda lagi dengan kulit pucat, bola mata hitam legam, rambut yang sehitam matanya, dan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Hinata baru melihat pemuda itu. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melihat Kiba dan Shino bersama pemuda itu.

Kiba duduk di sebelah Hinata, dan dengan santainya meminum minuman yang ada di meja tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari si empunya minuman.

"Itu minumanku, Kiba!" seru Hinata.

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit saja, aku sangat haus setelah pelajaran Anko-sensei yang menegangkan," ucap Kiba.

"Kau kan bisa beli sendiri!" seru Hinata—lagi—sambil merebut minumannya.

"Nanti kubelikan," kata Kiba.

"Huh?"

"Kalau kami menang pertandingan bulan depan," tambah Kiba dengan santainya kemudian tertawa dengan gaje-nya.

BLETAAKK!

Satu kepalan tangan Hinata—yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan—pun mendarat di kepala sang pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut.

"Aduuh, kau ini apa-apaan sih, Hinata?" seru Kiba tidak terima.

"Oh ya, aku belum pernah melihatmu bersama mereka. Kau siapa?" Tanpa mempedulikan seruan Kiba, Hinata bertanya pada pemuda bermata hitam yang anehnya mata itu terasa tidak asing bagi Hinata.

"Aku Sai. Uchiha Sai," jawab pemuda itu dengan senyumnya.

"Uchiha? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar marga itu. Oh ya, itu kan marga senpai yang menyebalkan itu," gumam Hinata lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya Sai.

"Ya, benar. Senpai menyebalkan yang sok keren itu," seru Hinata dengan wajah sebal mengingat Sasuke.

"Aku adiknya," kata Sai dengan santainya tak lupa memasang senyum lugunya.

"Apaaa?" seru Hinata dengan mata terbelalak.

**^::^**

**TBC**

* * *

Saya harap reader sekalian menikmati dan tidak kecewa dengan chapter 3 ini , :D

Saatnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reviewer chapter kemarin , **special thanks to :**

**hyuuchiha prinka, Shaniechan, Nerazzuri, aichan, Haruno Aoi, Ichsana, Sora Hinase, RikurohiYuki03, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Ivory vega, tanpa wujud, Hyouma Schieffer**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan** terima kasih** dan **maaf** atas keterlambatan dalam mengupdate *bungkuk"*

**Thanks for reading, Review please? o.O**


	4. Chapter 4

****Annyeonghaseyo~ apa kabar, minna? Ada yang masih inget saya? (reader : siapa lu?) pasti nggak ada ya o.o nggak apa-apa sih ^^

Em, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sampai satu tahun nggak update fic, sampai fic saya berdebu... niatnya sih kayaknya nggak dilanjutin *plak tapi tiba-tiba ada ide mampir jadi yaah nggak ada salahnya saya coba tuangkan ide saya. Ini sebenernya jadinya udah sekitar dua bulanan tp lagi-lagi saya nggak punya percaya diri yang cukup buat update fic ini.

Akhirnya berbekal nekat dan baca review" dari reader sekalian, saya update deh... ini adalah chapter terpanjang..

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, benar-benar membuat saya semangat dang -nekat- update chapter ini demi kalian, semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa... ^^**

**Kalo gitu silakan menikamti, monggo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : pengennnya saya yang punya :o**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s) , berantakan, alur nggak jelas, CRACK !**

**If you don't like, just leave this site ! You have warned !**

**Chapter 4**

Pagi minggu ini termasuk pagi yang cerah. Dengan udara yang sejuk dan burung-burung yang bernyanyi merdu sebagai musik pengiring orang-orang yang keluar pagi ini. Tidak sedikit keluarga-keluarga yang pergi ke luar rumah untuk menikmati udara pagi. Ada juga beberapa pasangan yang saling bergandengan tangan, sekelompok remaja yang berjalan-jalan ataupun lari pagi untuk menikmati sejuknya udara di pagi hari.

Tapi berbeda dengan orang-orang yang lebih suka menikmati pagi di luar rumah, gadis ini justru lebih suka menghabiskan waktu paginya di rumah saja—dia terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah. Gadis dengan surai indigo yang masih sedikit acak-acakan itu terlihat sangat serius menatap layar komputernya.

Gadis bermata bulan tersebut sedang memainkan game yang tidak pernah bosan dia mainkan dan dia juga tidak pernah kalah dalam memainkan game itu. Tapi sepertinya saat ini musuh yang dia hadapi lebih kuat dari biasanya. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang sangat serius, dia sama sekali tidak ingin dingganggu. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan ponselnya yang bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Tampaknya si penelpon juga keras kepala. Ponsel itu terus bergetar-getar, bahkan sampai gadis itu me-_reject_ panggilannya, si penelpon masih juga belum berhenti. Dengan kesal gadis itu mengambil ponsel yang senantiasa masih bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya, dia langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Ya?" jawab sang gadis dengan nada yang—sangat—jengkel.

"Kenapa kau?" sanga penelpon bukannya menyapa justru mengeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Oh, ternyata kau yang menggangguku, Kiba?" suara gadis itu menjadi lebih tinggi satu oktaf setelah mengetahui siapa yang telah berani-beraninya mengganggu dirinya.

"Hei, memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" seru Kiba tidak terima disalahkan begitu saja. "Aku kan hanya—"

"Aaarrrggh!"

Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah dipotong oleh jeritan jengkel dari sang gadis. "Lihat, gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah! Padahal sebentar lagi aku bisa mengalahkan Gym Leader itu!" Dan dengan seenaknya sang gadis menyalahkan Kiba.

"Hei, apa salahku? Memangnya kau ini sedang apa sih, Hinata?" salak Kiba.

Baiklah reader sekalian, kini kita tahu siapa gadis pemalas yang sedang marah-marah—pada Kiba yang tidak bersalah—saat ini, meskipun author tahu pasti reader sekalian udah tahu siapa gadis pemalas tersebut.

Gadis mana yang jam setengah delapan pagi masih berpenampilan kusut? Dan bukannya segera merapikan penampilannya—cuci muka atau mandi mungkin—dia justru asyik dengan Pokemonnya. Siapa lagi gadis itu kalau bukan putri pertama seorang Hyuuga Hiashi? Adik terkasih sekaligus paling menjengkelkan Hyuuga Neji? _Neesan_ yang sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang Hyuuga Hanabi? Ya, dialah Hyuuga Hinata!

Disaat semua gadis membantu ibunya di dapur, berkebun, membersihkan rumah, berbelanja, dia malah dengan santainya masih mendekam di kamar bahkan belum keluar kamar sama sekali. Bukannya tidak ada yang membangunkan, banyak malah para _maid _dirumahnya yang berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi dasarnya dia gadis yang pemalas—bebal—jadi dia hanya menanggapi gedoran dipintunya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Baiklah, mari kita lihat bagaimana nasib Kiba setelah ini, karena berani-beraninya mengganggu duel seru pokemon Hinata dengan Gym Leader (?)

"Hah, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" Hinata masih tidak mengurangi nanda jengkelnya. "Memangnya kau ada perlu apa, sih? Pagi-pagi begini sudah telepon tidak jelas?" gerutu Hinata.

"Astaga! Demi popok kering Akamaru (?) ini sudah jam setengah delapan dan kau bilang ini masih pagi! Demi apa, kau ini seorang gadis Hinata!" Kiba menjadi frustasi sendiri dengan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan 'kegadisannya'.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja demi apa. Demi popok akamaru, demi popok serangga Shino atau demi popok Inuzuka Kiba.. Sekarang kau ada perlu apa?" Dan seperti yang dapat kita duga, Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan masa bodoh.

"Hah, terkadang aku heran kenapa aku bisa bertahan menjadi temanmu…"

"Hooh, jadi kau tidak betah berteman denganku, begitu?" Emosi Hinata kembali tersulut mendengar kata-kata Kiba tadi.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih? Daritadi uring-uringan terus? Lagi PMS ya?" Kiba yang tidak tahan mendengar seruan-seruan Hinata, akhirnya meledak juga.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa hari ini dia ingin marah-marah terus, padahal ini masih pagi tapi dia sudah membuang-buang energinya hanya untuk memarahi Kiba karena hal yang tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah.." Akhirnya Kiba mengalah, dia sendiri juga sudah lelah. Kiba tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa sampai kehilangan separo tenaganya pagi ini, hanya untuk menelepon Hinata.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang normal sekarang.

Kiba jadi bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana, dia yakin kalau dia mengatakan tujuannya menelepon pagi ini, dia pasti akan terkena magma seorang Hyuuga Hinata lagi.

"Hei, Kiba kamu masih disana kan?"

"E-eh iya.." Kiba menjawab dengan sedikit gelagapan, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Diseberang sana Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Kiba yang sedikit gagap tadi. Tapi dia tidak bersuara lagi, menunggu Kiba menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eerr, ano… begini, err nanti aku dan Shino tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan…"

"Hm.. Kenapa?"

Sesaat setelah mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya menelepon Hinata, Kiba menahan nafas takut terkena ledakan nuklir Hinata. Tapi setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata tadi, Kiba tidak bisa menahan alisnya yang sekarang mengerut. Kenapa dia biasa saja, pikir Kiba heran.

"Hei, kau masih disana kan Kiba?" tanya Hinata yang bosan menunggu Kiba bersuara.

"E-eh? Kau tidak marah Hinata?" akhirnya Kiba menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Huh? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Itu kau tidak marah kami tidak jadi menemanimu keliling Konoha?"

"Kau lebih suka aku marah?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak.." jawab Kiba cepat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

"Hn, entahlah.. aku sedang malas berteriak-teriak.." Hinata menjawab dengan malas.

'Malas berteriak-teriak bagaimana, daritadi dia kan sudah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas waktu mengangkat teleponku,' gerutu Kiba dalam hati.

"Jadi Kiba-kun, apakah kau akan mengatakan alasan kenapa tidak bisa menemaniku atau kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja? Kalau kau sudah tidak ada perlu, aku akan menutup teleponnya," kata Hinata dengan nada lembut yang menyebalkan ditelinga Kiba.

"Tunggu dulu, hari ini tim basket kami mendapat tantangan dari Kiri Gakuen jadi kami tidak bisa menemanimu, " kata Kiba menjelaskan.

"Huh, bukankah bulan depan mereka juga lawan tanding kalian?"

"Ya memang, mereka bilang untuk pemanasan.."

"Yang seperti itu jangan mau, mereka cuma mau mencari kelemahan dari kalian…"

"Yaah, kami tahu kok.. tapi kalau kami menolaknya, mereka akan mengecap kami penakut.."

"Dasar cowok…" gerutu Hinata.

"Hei, bukannya kau tidak jauh beda dengan cowok?" kata Kiba yang siap menggoda Hinata.

"Bicara apa kau?" Hinata yang tidak suka disamakan dengan cowok langsung berseru tidak terima.

"Hohoho, aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya, lebih baik kau datang saja ke pertandingan kami nanti," tawar Kiba.

"Memangnya jam berapa?"

"Jam 10 nanti, di lapangan basket dengan sekolah kita dulu."

"Yah, nanti aku pikirkan…" jawab Hinata sok serius. Aslinya dia lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasn di rumah saja. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat malas untuk keluar rumah. Dia ingin bermalas-malasan saja di rumah. Lagipula gara-gara Kiba tadi, Pokemonnya jadi kalah. Jadi dia lebih memilih bermain game saja di rumah.

"Ck, daripada kau bermalas-malasan di rumah saja lebih baik kau ikut kami. Nanti setelah itu kita bisa berkeliling Konoha kalau kau mau."

"Hoo, tampaknya kau ingin sekali aku datang, Kiba-kun? Kau ingin aku hanya melihatmu begitu?" Hinata mengeluarkan godaannya untuk Kiba.

"Ugh, kubilang berhenti bicara padaku dengan nada sepertiku!" Dan seperti biasa, Kiba akan mengeluarkan nada jijiknya.

"Hahaha, ya baiklah.. aku akan datang, kalian akan menjemputku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau datang sendiri."

"Huh, bagaimana sih.. Yasudah.."

"Oke, jangan lupa lapangan di dekat sekolah dasar kita dulu." Kiba kembali mengingatkan sebelum menutup telepon.

"Huh, iya iya aku tahu memangnya aku sudah pikun apa! Kalau cuma jalan ke sekolah dasar dulu sih, aku masih ingat.." Hinata masih saja menggerutu setelah terdengar panggilan telah terputus dari ponselnya. Setelah itu dia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya lagi.

**^::^**

Sekarang ini Hinata sudah berpenampila rapi. Dia melihat pantulan dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Kaos putih polos yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak ungu dengan lengan yang ditekuk sampai siku. _Skinny jeans_ warna hitam. Rambut indigo yang dikuncir dengan gaya kebanggannya—_pony tail_. Wajah putih polos tanpa polesan bedak sedikitpun. Yah, sempurna. Inilah penampilan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin, Hinata mengambil tas selempang hitamnya dan topi ungunya yang ada di meja belajar. Tidak lupa dia juga membawa ponsel dan _iPod_-nya untuk menemani dalam perjalanan. Dia sudah siap sekarang, tinggal memikirkan bagaimana meminta izin pada ayah terkasihnya.

Memang, dia sudah mendapatkan izin hari Jumat lalu. Tapi itu kan karena dia izinnya pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya, dan dia juga bilang bahwa mereka yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi sekarang rencananya berubah, dia akan pergi menonton pertandingan basket kedua sahabatnya baru setelah itu berkeliling Konoha. Lagipula dia harus berangkat kesana sendiri, jadi pasti akan sangat sulit mendapat izin dari ayahnya.

'Seharusnya tadi aku meminta Kiba untuk tanggung jawab, karena aku harus meminta izin lagi pada ayah. Huh, awas saja nanti kalian!' gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata berjalan menuruni tangga, setelah itu menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Kalau hari Minggu Hinata memang sering sarapan sendiri karena paling susah dibangunkan sekaligus paling malas keluar kamar hanya sekedar untuk sarapan.

"Baru sarapan, _imouto_?" sindir Neji yang baru memasuki dapur untuk mengambil minum dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, _aniki_." Hinata menanggapi sindiran _aniki_-nya dengan santai. Kalau hanya disindir Neji, Hanabi, atau ayahnya sih dia sudah kebal.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 10 dan kau baru sarapan?" sindir Neji—lagi.

"Seingatku tidak ada undang-undang yang mengharamkan sarapan jam 10 pagi," balas Hinata ketus.

Neji—yang memang selalu kalah adu mulut dengan Hinata—melenggang pergi ke luar dapur tanpa mempedulikan _imouto_-nya yang masih asyik dengan sarapannya.

**^::^**

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai menuju sekolah dasarnya dulu sambil bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu yang sedang diputar _iPod_-nya. Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas, padahal Kiba memberi tahu pertandingannya akan dimulai jam sepuluh. Tapi kali ini bukan salah Hinata. Hinata mau tidak mau harus rela diinterograsi oleh Tuan Besar Hyuuga. Butuh 30 menit untuk mendapatkan izin dari sang ayah.

Hinata sendiri heran, dia sudah 16 tahun tapi kenapa ayahnya masih sangat protektif kepadanya. Jangankan Hinata, pada Neji yang usianya hampir mencapai kepala dua saja, Hiashi masih perlu mengetahui sedetail-detailnya jika Neji ingin pergi. Hinata jadi merinding sendiri memikirkan bagaiman nasib _imouto_-nya itu. Pasti akan sangat sulit—bahkan mungkin tidak akan—mendapat izin dari sang ayah tercinta. Betapa membosankannya hidup Hanabi.

Kini Hinata sudah sampai di sekolahnya dulu. Ternyata sekolah dasarnya belum banyak berubah. Stan-stan kecil tempat dia sering membeli makanan saat istirahat ketika dia sekolah disana dulu. Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

Mereka—Hinata, Shino, Kiba, dan Sasame—dulu selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di taman samping sekolah di bawah pohon apel. Terkadang Hinata dan Kiba akan berlomba untuk mendapatkan apel terbanyak, sampai mereka mendapat teguran dari guru-guru bahkan kepala sekolah karena apel yang ada disekolah habis hanya karena mereka berdua.

Biasanya setelah jam pulang sekolah mereka akan bermain dulu di lapangan basket yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mereka akan bermain basket dulu disana sampai salah satu dari mereka dicari orang tuanya. Dan tentu saja yang paling sering dicari orang tuanya adalah nona muda Hyuuga.

Hinata tersenyum lembut—yang sangat bukan Hinata—membanyangkan masa kecilnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Mengingat kebersamaan mereka dulu, dia jadi merindukan sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dia. Sesame. Fuma Sasame. Bagi Hinata, Sasame adalah sosok seorang kakak perempuan yang bisa dia ajak curhat dan paling mengerti dia. Hinata benar-benar merindukan Sasame. Padahal saat datang ke Konoha pertama kali, dia sudah sangat ingin bercerita dengan Sasame.

Saat ini Hinata sudah berada di lapangan basket. Ternyata pertandingan basket itu lumayan juga yang menonton. Saat ini Konoha Gakuen memimpin 3 angka. Beberapa siswa Konoha Gakuen bersorak saat Lee kembali mencetak angka. Kini Kiri Gakuen tertinggal cukup jauh dari Konoha Gakuen. Pertandingan menjadi semakin panas. Kiri Gakuen berusaha mengejar angka, tapi Konoha Gakuen juga semakin semangat dengan bertambahnya angka mereka.

Sai berusaha merebut bola yang sedang dikuasai oleh Sakon, tapi ketika dia melihat Hinata yang berdiri diantara teman-teman sekolahnya, seketika dia melupakan tujuannya dan malah tersenyum pada Hinata. Kiba yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Sai dan memukul kepala Sai pelan.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Sai! Kenapa kau membiarkan Sakon begitu saja! Sekarang lihat! Kiri berhasil mencetak angka!"

"Ugh.. maaf maaf Kiba, aku lupa.." kata Sai meminta maaf disertai senyumnya seakan dia tidak melakukan dosa apapun.

"Haah, baru melihat Hinata begitu saja kau sudah lengah.."

"Iya, maaf.." kata Sai mengulangi.

"Yayaya, sekarang fokus pada permainan!" setelah mengatakan itu Kiba kembali ke posisinya.

Hinata yang mendapat senyum dari Sai hanya mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sai bermain basket juga. Hinata kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang agak menjauh dari teman-temannya. Dia kembali memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan yang terlihat semakin sengit. Saat ini kedua tim sedang saling mengejar nilai. Kedua tim terlihat semangat sekali.

'Ini kan baru latih tanding, kenapa harus semangat begitu, sih? Bisa-bisa mereka kalah saat pertandingan nanti," pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan pun berakhir tepat saat Sai berhasil mencetak angka yang merupakan angka penentuan karena tadi Konoha sempat tertinggal. Konoha menang dengan memimpin 2 angka atas Kiri. Para pemain Konoha bersorak senang. Sedangkan para pemain Kiri tampak biasa saja dengan kekalahan meraka.

'Kiri lawan yang tangguh. Kiba dan yang lainnya terlalu semangat. Bisa-bisa mereka akan benar-benar kalah saat pertandingan bulan depan.'

Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang hanya ditanggapi Hinata dengan memutar bola matanya. Kiba dan yang lainnya pun berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Cengiran-cengiran lebar tidak lepas dari mereka—kecuali Sai dan Shino tentu saja.

"Kenapa kalian senang sekali? Ini kan baru latih tanding. Pertandingan yang sebenarnya pasti akan lebih berat, aku yakin Kiri belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya tadi." Sebelum Kiba dan yang lainnya sempat menyerukan kesenangannya Hinata sudah mendahului mereka.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang kami menang?" Kiba bertanya ketus.

"Heh, bukankah sudah kubilang ini baru latih tanding, jangan terlalu senang dulu. Lagipula tidak seharusnya kalian bermain terlalu semangat seperti tadi. Mereka pasti sudah hafal permainan kalian." Hinata berakata dengan nada bosan.

"Ha, kau tenang saja! Kami tidak mungkin kalah, kami belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kami kok.." Kiba menyahut dengan percaya diri.

"Tch, terkadang aku heran kenapa kau bisa terpilih menjadi kapten, Kiba. Shino jelas lebih baik darimu," ucap Hinata mengejek Kiba.

Kiba baru saja hendak membalas perkataan Hinata tadi, tapi Shino sudah menginterupsinya. "Diamlah kalian berdua, kalian membuat kami pusing." Shino berkata nada bosan. Dia memang bosan melihat dua sahabatnya yang tidak pernah absen beradu mulut ketika bertemu. Tapi tidak jarang juga dia merindukan adu mulut kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi manager kami saja, Hinata?" Sai yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan adu mulut kedua sahabat itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, tak lupa dengan senyum khasnya.

"Haah, jadi manager kalian? Tidak, terima kasih. Nanti saja kalau aku sudah bosan hidup," jawab Hinata sarkastik sambil menatap sinis Kiba.

"Keh, mengurus dirinya sendiri saja dia tidak bisa, apalagi mengurus kita. Bisa-bisa kita mati kelaparan." Kiba yang tidak mau kalah membalas perkataan Hinata dengan nada dan pandangan sinis yang ditujukan pada Hinata.

Lee dan Nawaki yang memang termasuk penonton baru yang melihat adu mulut antara Kiba dan Hinata hanya bisa menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal. Memang, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering melihat adu mulut kedua sahabat itu, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak habis pikir kalau setiap kali bertemu Hinata dan Kiba akan berdebat sampai titik darah penghabisan seperti ini.

Shino yang merupakan penonton setia debat panas Kiba dan Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sesekali memijit pelipisnya bosan. Sedangkan Sai? Jangan ditanya tentu saja dia hanya akan menonton dengan wajahnya yang _innocent_ disertai senyum _innocent_nya. Bahkan terkadang matanya memandang kagum sosok Hinata yang kadang mampu 'melumpuhkan' Kiba. Shino yang melihat Sai tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata langsung tersenyum miring.

"Hinata cantik, ya?" Shino memulai.

"Hn, dia memang sangat cantik kalau sedang jengkel seperti." Sai menjawab dengan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Hm, sampai kau lupa caranya berkedip begitu?" ejek Shino.

Sai yang sepertinya sudah mulai tersadar mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shino. Setelah memikirkan pertanyaan Shino tadi, dia kemudian menjawab disertai senyum andalannya,

"Ya, dia membuatku lupa apa yang ada disekitarku."

Shino yang mendengar jawaban Sai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak ini memang benar-benar menghargai kejujuran, pikir Shino. Menghargai kejujuran atau terlalu jujur? Entahlah, sepertinya itu sama saja.

Kembali pada perdebatan Kiba dan Hinata yang bahkan terlihat semakin memanas. Lee yang sudah merasakan cacing-cacing diperutnya mulai berdemo, memberanikan diri menginterupsi mereka.

"Err, teman-teman…"

"Apa?" tanya Kiba dan Hinata bersamaan. Sedetik setelah itu mereka saling menatap tajam, dan kembali berdebat.

"E-eh, ano teman-teman.. aku sudah err lapar…" Lee mencoba kembali menginterupsi mereka.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Hinata tajam.

Lee mencoba mencari bantuan dari teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi Shino hanya mengangkat bahunya. Nawaki terlihat sama tersiksanya dengan dia. Sedangkan Sai? Dialah yang terlihat paling menikmati perdebatan ini.

"T-teman-teman, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu.. kalian bisa melanjutkan perdebatan kalian nanti." Akhirnya Nawaki memberanikan diri membantu Lee. Lee memandangnya penuh terima kasih. Sepertinya cacing diperutnya mulai menggerogoti lambungnya.

Shino yang kasihan melihat kedua temannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya juga. "Kalau kalian tidak mau diam, kami akan meninggalkan kalian disini. Kami butuh istirahat," kata Shino dingin.

Setelah mendengar ultimatum dari Shino tadi kedua orang yang telibat dalam perdebatan panas tadi akhirnya diam. Memang hanya Shino yang mampu melerai mereka. Lee dan Nawaki memandang Shino dengan takjub.

"Hm, ayo kita makan," ajak Kiba yang menyadari kalau perutnya sudah bernyanyi daritadi.

'Syukurlah…'

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan basket tadi.

**^::^**

Kafe yang terlihat _cozy_ ini memang diperuntukkan anak-anak sekolahan. Selain makanannya yang terjangkau, tempatnya juga strategis karena ini adalah kafe terdekat dengan sekolah-sekolah yang ada disekitarnya. Biasanya pada hari Minggu seperti ini, kafe ini tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi berbeda dengan Minggu kali ini, kafe ini terlihat cukup ramai.

Di salah satu sudut terlihat sekelompok remaja dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda sedang asyik mengobrol. Oh, sepertinya tidak semuanya karena ada seorang pemuda yang hanya diam saja. Matanya yang kelam menatap tajam sekelompok remaja yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Pandangannya tepat tertuju pada satu-satunya gadis yang ada dikelompok tersebut yang terlihat sedang sibuk bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Tatapan sang pemuda semakin menajam seolah ingin menerkam sang gadis saat melihat seorang pemuda lainnya yang berkulit pucat dan bermata hitam selegam dirinya, berusaha menenangkan sang gadis. Matanya yang kelam semakin menyipit saat melihat pemuda tadi mengacak pelan rambut sang gadis dengan senyumnya—yang menurutnya—sangat memuakkan. Aura yang yang dipancarkannya semakin mengerikan membuat teman-temannya merinding melihatnya, tapi anehnya gadis yang menjadi sasaran tatapan mematikan itu sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa-hawa mencekam yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Eh, Teme… kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya teman sang pemuda dengan pandangan khawatir—takut—melihat temannya yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa.

"Hn," jawab sang pemuda singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" kini giliran gadis bermata emerald yang bertanya.

Namun lagi-lagi hanya dua konsonan yang keluar sebagai jawaban dari bibir sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Prince Ice kita—Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tentunya sudah bisa ditebak siapa saja yang sedang duduk bersamanya saat ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pacar, dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Oh, _kohai_ yang menumpahkan soft drink dibajumu waktu itu ya.." kali ini sang kekasih—Shion—yang mengeluarkan suara, setelah dia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Hoo, jadi dia gadis yang waktu itu. Dia gadis yang manis," komentar Sakura saat melihat gadis bersurai indigo yang berada beberapa meja di depan mereka dan—tentu saja—gadis yang sejak tadi dipelototi oleh sahabatnya.

"Haah, dia memang terlihat manis tapi sikapnya sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya," komentar Shion saat melihat sang gadis indigo sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannnya.

"Tapi dia benar-benar manis. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau gadis semanis dia bersikap seperti apa yang kalian ceritakan padaku tempo hari," kata Sakura masih dengan pandangan pada objek yang daritadi tidak pernah lepas dari mata elang sahabatnya.

"Siapa namanya?" lanjut Sakura.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Semua pandangan beralih pada pemuda bermata sebiru samudra. Naruto yang mendapat tatapan heran dari ketiga sahabatnya hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "E-eh, ano itu ayah yang memberitahuku," jawab Naruto grogi karena mendapat dua pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Pandangan tajam setajam silet *eh dari sang sahabat dan pandangan curiga dari sang pacar.

"K-kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu? Aku sungguh mengetahuinya dari ayah.." kata Naruto menjelaskan dan setelah itu Sakura mengurangi curiganya pada pacarnya itu.

"Heh, kukira kau mau repot-repot mencari informasi gadis itu," kata Sakura sinis.

"Untuk apa, Sakura-chan? Aku kan sudah punya Sakura-chan.." Naruto mulai melancarkan gombalannya.

TAAAKK !

Kita sudah bisa menebak suara apa itu.

"_Ittai_, Sakura-chan…"

"_Baka_ !"

Dua pasang mata yang lain melihat itu hanya dengan pandangan bosan dan kasihan yang ditujukan pada sahabat rubah mereka. Sedangkan Sakura seperti biasa tidak menanggapi rajukan-rajukan pacarnya itu.

"Hm, Hyuuga ya…" gumam Sasuke pelan hampir tidak didengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Shion saat melihat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Kini keempat pasang mata itu kembali pada objek utama mereka. "Tapi dia berbeda dengan Hyuuga yang lainnya." Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya masih dengan memandang gadis indigo tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya juga—memotong Sakura yang sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Yah, kebanyakan seorang Hyuuga ah tidak, memang klan Hyuuga itu dikenal dengan pribadi yang dingin, berwibawa, tenang, yaah pokoknya tidak jauh beda dengan Uchiha.." jelas Naruto.

"Huh, sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang si Hinata itu, Naruto," kata Sakura—masih—sinis.

"Hei, jangan salah paham dulu Sakura-chan. Aku tahu karena ayahnya Hinata itu salah satu teman lama ayah dan lagi kakaknya juga teman kuliah Yahiko-nii." Naruto kembali menjelaskan kepada pacarnya itu yang sepertinya menjadi—sedikit—cemburuan saat ini.

Yahiko itu kakak sepupu Naruto yang tinggal dirumahnya karena dia mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Konoha.

"Aku ragu," kata Sakura singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa kamu segitu cemburunya sama Hinata, Sakura-chan? Kamu sekarang jadi cemburuan.." kata Naruto dengan polosnya yang mendapat hadiah tatapan maut dari Sakura bonus—lagi-lagi—pukulan dikepalanya.

TAAKK !

"Aw, kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan bibir dimajukan beberapa centi.

"Salahmu sendiri ! Sudah diam !" bentak Sakura pada Naruto, dan tentu saja satu paket dengan pelototan matanya.

Shion yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke? Oh, dia sama sekali tidak peduli—bahkan tidak memperhatikan—apa yang sedang dilakukan dua sahabat karibnya itu.

Saat ini pikirannya sedang melayang pada apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu begitu banyak—sebenarnya tidak banyak juga—tentang Hinata. Bahkan tentang keluarganya pun dia tahu. Padahal Sasuke namanya saja tidak tahu. Oh, bukan tidak tahu. Tapi pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja dia tidak akan diam saja setelah kejadian 'soft drink tumpah tanpa minta maaf' tempo hari. Dia langsung mencari tahu nama gadis 'tidak normal' tersebut. Dan tentu saja sangat mudah baginya mendapat informasi tersebut.

Tapi, dia belum sempat untuk mencari tahu latar belakang gadis itu. Lagipula angket gadis itu belum masuk ke daftar-daftar anggota OSIS dan juga saat dia meminta ke tata usaha juga belum ada. Sasuke merasa dia harus tahu tentang gadis itu dan dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa seperti itu. Yang jelas dia tidak suka melihat Naruto lebih banyak tahu soal gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. Apalagi melihat adiknya yang—menurutnya—dengan senyum yang memuakkan itu dekat dengan si Hyuuga.

Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini, dia tidak pernah merasa penasaran dengan gadis manapun tapi kali ini dia sangat penasaran dengan si Hyuuga itu. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang Hyuuga yang katanya mempunyai sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha bisa bersikap seperti seorang Namikaze yang ada disampingnya ini. Dan yang paling penting jangan lupakan bagaimana dia mengacuhkan Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya ada gadis yang tidak terpesona dengan ketampanan layaknya dewa yang dia miliki—er, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan tokoh utama kita.

Lusa dia harus benar-benar mendapatkan data si Hinata itu. Kalau memang belum ada dia akan meminta langsung kepada kepala yayasan.

"Em, Sasuke-kun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan dari Shion tadi sukses membawa Sasuke keluar dari pikirannya. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada pacarnya dan teman-temannya yang ternyata sedari tadi menatapnya khawatir—minus Naruto tentu saja, dia hanya memberikan tatapan bingungya pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya melamun.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat. Setelahnya tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Hei, Teme.. kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke yang ditanya oleh Naruto itu hanya diam saja dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang terdapat sekelompok remaja yang sedang bercanda. Meja yang berisi lima pemuda dan seorang gadis bermata amethyst. Ya, meja yang sejak tadi menjadi objek yang tidak pernah lepas dari mata onyxnya.

"Hei, kau!" panggil Sasuke dingin—seperti biasa.

Teman-teman sang gadis yang melihat _senpai_ sekaligus ketua OSIS mereka datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan pandangan tidak pernah lepas dari sang gadis yang sepertinya tidak menyadari aura mencekam dibelakangnya, hanya bisa memberikan pandangan agar sang gadis segera menengok ke belakang.

Dan tentu saja gadis itulah yang sejak tadi diincar oleh pemeran utama pria kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemeran utama wanita kita….

"Hm, kau mencariku?

….sang gadis bersurai indigo dengan mata amethystnya yang indah….

"Ya, kau. Hyuuga Hinata."

_**to be continued…**_

**^::^**

* * *

****okee, segitu dulu saja yaaa... oh ya, yang soal basket-basket itu saya asli cuma ngarang aja, nggak tau basket soalnya ._.

maaf kalo misalkan bahasanya terlalu kaku, atau mungkin alurnya membosankan..

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, maaf tidak bisa dibalas dan disebutin... mungkin lain kali kalo kita ketemu lagi di chapter depan :o (Amiiin)**

**See ya in next chapter (I wish *.*)**

**Review, please ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
